All about Marriage
by Eiko-chi
Summary: "Kalau boleh jujur, suamiku... sebenarnya untuk apa kita menikah jika kau tak pernah berubah?" Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar bagi Matsuri, untuk memahami sisi lain seorang Gaara-sama. Mind to RnR? Chapter 3 Update.
1. Chapter 1

All about Marriage

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

Chapter Satu

Ketika membuka pintu depan rumah, bau aroma penyegar udara langsung menyerbu lubang hidungnya. Aroma memuakan yang membuatnya sadar betul bahwa ia telah ada di rumah. Sambil melangkah masuk, Matsuri melepas kancing jubah berpergiannya perlahan-lahan.

Ia meraba-raba tombol lampu, menyalakan sinar putih terang yang menerangi ruangan dapur dan ruang makan yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran dua orang penghuni rumah.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Pikir Matsuri sambil menatap sebuah botol kecil penyegar ruangan otomatis di dinding atas. Bentuknya yang lucu dan elegan membuatnya sangat menarik perhatian namun, bagi Matsuri botol penyegar itu malah membuatnya muak setiapkali dilihat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba mencopot dan menyingkirkan botol penyegar itu, namun Matsuri selalu tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Matsuri membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil sebotol minuman kaleng dingin di dalamnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal setelah seharian penuh menjamu tamu-tamu besar negara, tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah ia yang tak bisa melepas senyum palsunya walau cuma sedetik membuat otot-otot wajahnya kebas setengah mati.

_Ayo mandi dan berendam!_

Setelah menghabiskan setengah kaleng minuman, Matsuri mulai memeriksa isi lemari es.

_Sayuran ini baru dibeli kemarin, tahu ini… sepertinya masih bisa digunakan. Nah, susu… masih ada. Telur sudah kosong._

Matsuri menghela napas pendek. Sejak kapan ia membiasakan diri mengecek isi lemari es? Ugh, kalau dia masih lajang dulu, ia tidak pernah peduli pada apapun yang busuk di lemari es. Dasar!

Dengan gemas Matsuri menutup pintu lemari es. Kemarin ia sudah makan ramen instan sebagai makan malam. Jika perkiraannya benar, ia akan mendapat masalah jika tidak memasak makanan yang 'benar' malam ini. Mengesalkan. Merepotkan!

"Nah, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu saja. Menu makan malam akan kupikirkan sambil berendam. Benar."

Sehelai demi sehelai ia mencopot pakaiannya. Kemudian sambil membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia melangkah ke dalam bak mandi yang masih kosong. Tangannya merayap meraih keran air. Dengan gerakan kecil ia memutar keran itu dan air hangat langsung turun mengguyur kakinya yang terasa kebas karena memakai sepatu hak tinggi sedari pagi.

Saat air telah naik ke mata kakinya, Matsuri mengambil container berisi gel. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mengucurkan isinya. Aroma memabukan bunga yang entah kenapa bisa sewangi ini, memenuhi ruangan. Matsuri yang sudah dimabuk aroma gel, menatap air yang mengalir naik menutupi tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.

.~*~.

Empat tahun yang lalu...

"Begitulah, kumohon Matsuri."

"Ta—tapi Temari-sama!"

"Hanya kaulah harapanku. Ya?"

Matsuri mendesah pendek. "Hanya menjaga, kan? Baiklah!"

Temari menggenggam tangan Matsuri, menangkupnya bersamaan. "Terimakasih… sungguh! Ah, dengan begini aku bisa tenang hidup di Konoha."

Matsuri tersenyum pendek. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Perempuan sulung dari keluarga pembesar Suna itu sebentar lagi akan menikah. Calonnya adalah si jenius Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru-san yang merupakan penasihat Hokage tidak mungkin meninggalkan Konoha, oleh karena itulah Temari-sama meminta diri untuk keluar dari aktivitas pemerintahan dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya di Konoha. Tapi masalahnya… ia tidak bisa tenang meninggalkan adik bungsunya yang sibuk luar biasa itu sendirian.

"Nah, tolong ya Matsuri. Gaara itu selalu lupa makan. Aku tidak mau dia jatuh sakit karena terlalu sibuk bekerja."

"Iya."

"Dia kalau sudah tiga hari berturut-turut tidak pulang seret pulang. Abaikan alasan lemburnya. Kalau tidak seperti itu ia selamanya tidak akan pulang!"

"Iya."

"Jika kau menemukan ia belum pergi ke kamarnya setelah pukul 12 malam, paksa ia tidur dan bereskan semua berkas-berkas bodohnya."

"Iya."

"Oh, pastikan ia tidak membawa berkas apapun ke kamarnya. Oke?"

"Iya."

Jadi dengan kata lain, pekerjaan baru Matsuri adalah… Kazekage-sama sitter…?

"Nah, karena kau harus mengawasi Gaara setiap detik, tinggallah bersama dengan Gaara. Aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu. Pokoknya aku ingin kau pindah sebelum aku pindah."

"Iya."

Saat Temari mengatakan hal-hal lain yang sepertinya berkaitan dengan persiapan pernikahannya nanti, pikiran Matsuri kembali hanyut. Bisakah ia menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik? bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Memikirkan itu, Matsuri hanya mampu menghela napas.

"Hei kau dengar tidak, katanya Gaara-sama tinggal dengan seorang perempuan, lho!"

"Bohong! Bagaimana bisa? Gaara-sama kan belum menikah!"

"Itu benar… ada seorang gadis yang tinggal di rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu persis, tapi kau bayangkan… mereka tinggal bersama seperti itu apa mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Iuhh, kumpul kebo maksudnya?"

"Wush! Ngaco kamu."

"Yah, bisa jadi kan?"

"Benar. Perempuan mana yang gak akan menyerang Gaara-sama?"

"Tuh, setuju kan?"

Tidak lama setelah Temari-sama pergi meninggalkan Konoha bersama suaminya, gosip itu menyebar. Sebenarnya percuma menjelaskan duduk perkara masalah ini pada warga. Tapi citra Kazekage-sama tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Semua manusia memang sama, lebih suka mengambil kesimpulan negatif dari pada positif. Sementara Matsuri berusaha tak mengacuhkan kabar miring itu, Kankuro-sama yang sibuk dengan penelitian di salah satu lab besar, memilih keluar dari rumah dan menyewa apartemen kecil di sekitar lab. Alhasil, gosip pun menjadi semakin panas.

"Pilihlah."

Suatu hari, Gaara-sama mengajak Matsuri mengunjungi toko perhiasan di pusat perbelanjaan SunaGakure. Matsuri yang tidak punya ide sama sekali, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anda mau memberikan hadiah pada seseorang?"

Untuk beberapa saat Gaara kehilangan suaranya.

"Ya."

"Apa yang ingin anda berikan padanya? Kalung? Gelang? Atau…" Matsuri meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tengkorokannya mendadak kering. "Cincin?"

Gaara meraih tangan Matsuri dan membawanya pada deretan cincin pernikahan. Matsuri tersentak.

"Ah. Anda akan menikah?"

Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, perasaan Matsuri menclos seketika.

"Iya."

Mata Matsuri melebar. Ia menatap Gaara lekat-lekat seolah meminta penjelasan. Tapi Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sibuk menelusuri deretan cincin pasangan di etalase toko.

"Matsuri." Panggil Gaara. Gadis itu menoleh, matanya nampak kosong. "Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, cepat pilih."

Matsuri menarik tangan Gaara keluar dari toko perhiasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Gaara-sama! Apa maksud anda?"

"Huh?"

"Anda akan menikah? dengan siapa?"

Pupil mata Gaara melebar. Di sudut ruangan yang temaram itu, Matsuri tidak bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi Gaara dengan jelas.

Gaara terlihat menghela napasnya. Semua gerak-gerik Gaara membuat Matsuri berdebar-debar. Semua kemungkinan terburuk jika Gaara pada akhirnya mengatakan nama gadis lain telah siap ia terima. Ini semua tinggal waktu bagi Gaara untuk memecatnya. Matsuri telah berpikir bahwa ia harus segera mencari apartemen baru yang murah. Ia juga telah berencana mengambil kerja di bagian akademi.

Patah hati seperti ini, memang sudah menjadi resikonya sedari awal.

"Gaara-sama?"

"…"

"Jika anda tidak mengatakan nama gadis beruntung itu, aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang seperti apa. Setidaknya beritahu aku ukuran lingkar jarinya."

"…"

"Gaara-sama?"

Gaara tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Ia memandang Matsuri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak lama kemudian Gaara menghela napas dan berbalik, "Kita pulang."

"Huh?"

"Lupakan saja. Ayo pulang!"

Perlahan-lahan punggung Gaara menjauh. Matsuri tidak mengerti.

"Tu—tunggu! Apa maksud anda, Gaara-sama? Bukankah anda mau membeli cincin? Ma—maafkan saya jika saya lancang. Ka—kalau begitu ayo kembali ke toko perhiasan."

"..."

"Sebuah cincin kan? Baiklah, rasanya lingkar jari perempuan tidak terlalu besar perbedaannya. Jadi aku akan mengambil ukuran rata-rata… asal modelnya bagus kupikir kita bisa memesannya jika masalahnya adalah ukuran."

"Matsuri."

"Ya?"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya sendiri dan menghembuskan napas frustasi. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu. kau tak perlu menjawab."

Gaara kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang.

"Tu—tunggu! Ap—apa maksud anda?"

"Sudahlah. ini bodoh. Lupakan saja."

"Tidak! Jelaskan padaku. Apa maksud anda sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Ini tidak penting."

"Gaara-sama!"

"…"

Gaara tak merespon, tapi Matsuri terlalu paham arti pandangan Gaara.

"Dengar, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang bicarakan diluaran sana. Tapi pekerjaanku menuntut itu. citra atau apalah namanya… dan kau, kau adalah seorang perempuan. Aku tahu jika kita tetap seperti ini, pada akhirnya harga dirimu yang terluka. Jadi kita hanya punya dua pilihan. Memecatmu atau menikah. Aku tidak mau memecatmu. Tapi jika kau menginginkan itu, kita akan mengambil itu."

Matsuri tertegun—tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku mencarikan apartemen dan pekerjaan baru untukmu. Mungkin seminggu lagi kau bisa pin—"

"Tidak!"

"—dah. Ya?"

"Aku tidak mau dipecat."

"Ah,"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau dipecat."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo pilih cincinnya."

.~*~.

Matsuri menghela napas panjang. Saat itu, akan lebih baik baginya untuk tidak pernah memilih cincin di toko itu. Matsuri bersandar, memainkan _bathtub_ yang terbuat dari marmer dengan air. Keseharian yang melelahkan dan monoton terus berlalu. Matsuri menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran _bathtub._

"Brrr…"

Matsuri menggetarkan bibirnya. Angin yang masuk dari lubang fentilasi membawa angin dingin yang membekukan tulang. Sebentar lagi Gaara mungkin pulang. Matsuri harus bergegas keluar dari _tub_ dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ah, tapi jika Gaara kembali lembur, maka ia akan makan malam sendirian lagi. Suaminya itu, orang paling tidak pengertian sedunia, tidak pernah pulang dengan teratur. Kepalanya selalu sibuk memikirkan pekerjaan dan Negara hingga ia hampir tidak punya waktu memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Yang kerepotan pada akhirnya adalah Matsuri.

"Gaara-sama… kau pulang tidak hari ini?"

Meski kepulangan Gaara tidak akan membawa keceriaan, tapi Matsuri lebih suka Gaara pulang. Meski Matsuri harus repot-repot memasak untuk makan malam jika Gaara pulang, tapi Matsuri memang lebih suka Gaara pulang. Ia tidak ingin sendirian di rumah besar yang sepi ini. Ia ingin bersandar pada Gaara dan tertidur tanpa banyak bicara.

Tanpa disadari, Matsuri tertidur di dalam _bathtub_ yang hangat.

.~*~.

Pukul 11.38 malam. Gaara tiba di rumah. Kening Gaara tampak mengerut saat melihat lampu teras dan ruang tamu tidak menyala. Apa Istrinya terlalu kelelahan melayani tamu negara hingga tidak sempat menyalakan lampu? Tapi yang jelas, Matsuri kini tidak menunggunya.

Gaara memang tidak mengatakan akan pulang hari ini, tapi ini sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak ia lembur. Matsuri harusnya tahu persis bahwa apapun yang terjadi Gaara akan pulang setelah lembur tiga hari berturut-turut. Gaara tahu bahwa Matsuri lelah karena telah menjamu tamu agung seharian, tapi Gaara juga lelah telah bekerja seharian. Gaara jadi merasa kesal.

Saat membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan, Gaara menemukan ruang depan gelap gulita. Namun, ada seberkas cahaya dari arah dapur dan ruang makan. Gaara meletakkan tasnya di kursi terdekat dan berjalan memasuki dapur.

Tapi semua bayangan istrinya yang sedang tertidur di meja makan dengan aneka makanan dingin di sekitarnya tidak terlihat. Gaara mendengus pendek. Rasa-rasanya ia jadi terlalu banyak berkhayal. Jelas-jelas Matsuri tidak sempat memasak untuknya, jelas-jelas Matsuri tidak menungguinya. Lalu sebuah kaleng minuman yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya.

"Masih sisa setengah." Gumamnya pendek, kemudian meneguk sisa cairan manis itu.

Gaara membuka lemari es dan tak mendapati makanan apapun. Hanya ada sayuran, tahu dan bahan-bahan mentah lainnya. Gaara mendesah. Sambil membuka lemari makanan di sampingnya, Gaara hanya menemukan setumpuk ramen instan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengira suamimu akan datang, huh?"

Gaara mengambil sebungkus ramen dan meletakkannya di meja. "Air panas, huh? Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu saja."

Gaara merasa heran saat melihat lampu kamar yang gelap gulita. Tidak biasanya Matsuri mematikan lampu saat tidur. Dengan perasaan khawatir, Gaara membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong.

_Tidak ada siapapun. Kemana dia?_

"Matsuri?"

Panggil Gaara. ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mulai menelusuri koridor rumah.

"Matsuri? Kau ada dimana?"

Apa Matsuri belum pulang? Mustahil. Ia tahu persis Matsuri telah pulang lebih dulu setelah pertemuan tadi sore. Tapi kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan Matsuri tidak pulang kemari melainkan pergi ke suatu tempat?

Cemas menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Gaara mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tempat yang disinggahi Matsuri. tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya! Matsuri tidak pernah tidak ada di rumah selarut ini. _pergi kemana dia?_

_Tunggu sebentar. Kalau tidak salah, lampu kamar mandi…! Ah, dasar bodoh!_

Gaara bergegas menuju kamar mandi, dan benar saja tubuh Matsuri yang terbalut busa tertidur dengan pulas.

Gaara melepas jubahnya dan mengambil handuk dari rak. Beberapa detik Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas saat menatap tubuh istrinya di _bathtub_ sebelum kemudian membungkusnya dengan handuk dan menggendongnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Wangi aroma bunga-bungaan menusuk hidungnya. sesaat pikiran liar melumpuhkan akal sehatnya.

_Tidak. Tidak, Gaara! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!_

Ia membaringkan istrinya ke tempat tidur. Membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil sepasang dengan sembarangan. _Cepat tutupi tubuhnya dan mandi!_

Jam antik tua di tengah rumah berdentang. Menegaskan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam. Dentangan samar itu merayunya, memperburuk keadaannya. Gaara mati-matian menahan dirinya. Setelah selesai mengancingkan baju terakhir Matsuri, Gaara buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan menyalakan shower di kamar mandi.

_Aku butuh air ! Air yang sangat dingin!_

.~*~.

"Semalam anda tidur dimana?"

Pertanyaan Matsuri tiba-tiba membuat seluruh ingatan Gaara terbang ke malam kemarin. Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan koran hari itu.

"Di ruang kerja."

"Anda tidur, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidur di ruang kerja?"

"Ketiduran."

"Huh, seharusnya anda langsung tidur begitu pulang. Kenapa anda senang sekali bekerja, sih?"

"Ada banyak yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Tapi anda ini seorang pemimpin negara. Kalau anda sakit bagaimana anda mempertanggungjawabkan diri anda pada negara nanti?"

Matsuri menyodorkan semangkuk nasi kehadapan Gaara. Lalu mendengus pendek. "Simpan koran anda, makanlah!"

"…"

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri menarik koran di tangan Gaara, memaksa Gaara menatap matanya. sialnya, gerakan pupil yang terang-terangan menghindar itu membuat Matsuri semakin kesal.

"Makan dulu, oke?"

Akhirnya Matsuri memilih menyerah. Ia berbalik dan meletakkan koran jauh-jauh dari jangkauan suaminya.

.~*~.

"_Nyonya, hari ini anda harus menghadiri kelas minum teh."_

"Ah, Sejak kapan suamimu mengambil alih perusahaan di gedung itu? Walau tampangnya pas-pasan tapi uangnya nampaknya tidak bisa di sepelekan."

"Iya, sebagai istrinya kau tidak harus terlalu banyak berpikir, kan? Eh, anakmu yang bungsu sudah masuk sekolah?"

"Belum. Dia masuk tahun depan."

"Eh? Kalau begitu cepat-cepat pesan kursi."

"Ah, masih lama, kan? Nanti saja deh!"

"_Setelah itu ada acara kebudayaan…"_

"Jangan bodoh. Kalau kau memesannya nanti, kau hanya akan mendapat sekolah kelas rendah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kuberi tahu, ya. orang-orang seperti kita kalau ingin mendapatkan sekolah yang bagus ya harus jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan ada yang pesan untuk anaknya yang baru delapan bulan."

"Masa sih."

"Anakmu baru satu sih, kau harus tanya-tanya pada kami, yang sudah lebih berpengalaman. Tk Matahari misalnya, kalau kau mau memasukkan anakmu kesana, kau harus pesan maksimal saat anakmu berusia dua tahun."

"Apa?"

"Iya, tapi karena anakmu setahun lagi sekolahnya, coba ke Tk Dahlia. Sepertinya masih menerima. Tapi kau harus cepat. Kau tidak mau kan anakmu masuk ke sekolah biasa-biasa saja. Akan bilang apa suamimu yang hebat itu?"

"Benar. ini tuntutan dari kehidupan suami kita juga, kan? Kalau kita memasukkannya ke sekolah biasa nanti yang malu kita sendiri karena diianggap tidak bisa me-manage masa depan anak kita sendiri. Pokoknya demi image suami dan dirimu sendiri, kau harus lebih sigap!"

"Ah, kalian benar! aduh terimakasih, ya. Dengan begini aku sangat tertolong."

"Ibu-ibu muda seperti kita memang harus saling bahu membahu, sih."

"Iya… kau benar. hihihi…"

"_Jangan lupa. Anda harus menghadiri…"_

"Ugh, kepalaku sakit."

"Kenapa, Matsuri? Kenapa kepalamu?"

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, ya?"

"Ah, tidak bisa tidur apa tidak bisa tidur? Hihihi…"

"Tidak ada yang menidurkanmu, kan? Hihihi…"

Matsuri sedang menghadiri acara makan malam ibu-ibu muda penggerak PKK. Tapi sepanjang pertemuan mereka yang rata-rata sudah memiliki satu atau dua anak malah membicarakan topik yang tidak bisa dimasuki Matsuri. Sejak awal, Matsuri memang tidak terlalu suka menghadiri pertemuan ini. Meski ceritanya untuk mengakrabkan diri, Matsuri merasa mereka mirip dengan sekumpulan ibu-ibu penggosip.

Pembicaraan seorang ibu rumah tangga memang selalu sama. Siapa yang suaminya paling kaya, TK atau KOBER mana yang bergengsi untuk dimasuki anak-anaknya, mereka akan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan mengobrak-abrik kejelekan teman mereka dan kalau sudah bosan semua topik itu akan kembali dibicarakan. Matsuri hanya duduk manis disana. Menghadiri pertemuan ini hanya karena title-nya yang berjudul 'istri Kazekage-sama'.

"Tidak bukan itu. aku hanya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak saja, kok."

"Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa? Karena suami, ya?"

"Hihihi… enak sekali. Kalian melakukan itu sepanjang malam, ya? hihihi…"

_Tidak bukan begitu!_

Ibu-ibu muda itu mulai menggunjingkan sesuatu yang tidak dipahami Matsuri. Mereka terus menggoda Matsuri dengan membicarakan 'suami'nya. Matsuri jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Tentang Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya walau ia dalam keadaan telanjang. 'Suami'nya itu lebih suka berhubungan dengan tumpukan kertas kerjaan di ruang kerja daripada menyentuhnya. Kejadian semalam adalah bukti yang terlalu nyata bagi Matsuri. Bukannya menyentuh, ia lebih memilih memakaikan bajunya. Suami macam apa itu? Apa tubuhnya ini sedemikian buruk rupa hingga lebih baik ditutupi…? Menyakitkan… setiap mengingat itu, harga dirinya kesakitan.

Teman-teman Matsuri berbagi senyum saat Matsuri tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi?"

Salah seorang ibu menyadarkan Matsuri dari lamunannya. Matsuri mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi? Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kami maksud. Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Yang paling dibenci dari pertemuan ini adalah ketika ibu-ibu muda ini menanyainya tentang 'itu'. Setelah hampir empat tahun menikah apa lagi yang mungkin dipertanyakan?

"Sepertinya belum, ya?"

Matsuri hanya membalas senyum.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter?"

"Hei, jangan bodoh… pasangan Kazekage-sama itu wajib memeriksakan diri ke dokter sebelum pernikahan, kan? Itu sudah syarat wajib!"

"Lalu kenapa…?"

"Apa mungkin… suamimu yang…?"

"Wush! Jaga bicaramu, bodoh!"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi tetap saja. Begini lho, sebagai warga Suna aku secara pribadi menantikan itu… sangat!"

"Ya, kalau boleh jujur sih, aku juga. Kami semua menantikannya."

"Tapi sepertinya masih belum, ya? hemm… menurutmu apa yang salah?"

Saat ibu-ibu muda mulai menyuarakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya, Matsuri sebetulnya sudah memiliki jawaban itu. Ia tahu betul apa yang salah. Seumur hidup pun ia tidak akan pernah punya anak jika hubungan ia dan suaminya tetap seperti ini. Tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Matsuri untuk mendengar desakkan Tetua Suna. Namun bila hari itu datang, akankah Gaara menyentuhnya? Gaara menyentuhnya hanya karena didesak Tetua Suna?

Benar-benar menyakitkan.

_Suamiku, sebenarnya untuk apa kita menikah?_

-TBC-

A/N: Well. Done! This is my newest fict! Yey! #ditimpukreaders

Sorry, untuk readers Itoshii no Kazekage-sama… sabar dulu yaaa… bentar lagiii aja! Oke? Kerena jumping banget dari ide semula, Eiko sekarang sedang membuat plot kasarnya. Baru dapet masukan dari salah seorang readers yang lebih senior, katanya untuk membuat cerita itu setidaknya kita harus punya plot dasar. Dan sayangnya saya sama sekali gak punya! So… ini lagi sibuk rombak… hehehe :D semoga nanti kalau sudah jadi, kalian masih sudi membacanya. Hehehe… (Udah masuk stage hiatus soalnya) tapi tenang, Eiko usahain sampe tamat kok! Hohoho…

Nah, kalo yang ini…. ini cerita baru! Temanya rada semi M gitu, ya? Tadinya mau _oneshot_ tapi karena pasti bakal kepanjangan, dipenggal deh jadi beberapa chapter. Bagi kalian para readers, apakah cerita ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak? Kasih tau Eiko, yaaaa…. :)

Regards. Eiko-chi.


	2. Chapter 2

All about Marriage

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

Chapter Dua

Bagi Gaara, punya wajah ganteng itu merepotkan.

Ini bukan _statement_ sombong atau apa… tapi ini memang realitanya!

Saat itu, Gaara memandangi jam di dinding sebelum sekretarisnya datang menghadap dengan setumpuk agenda yang membosankan. Sekretaris barunya adalah seorang perempuan muda di awal pertengahan dua puluhan. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang, terlihat berkilauan saat sudut cahaya membelokkan refleksinya. Gadis itu, dengan wajah oval kecil yang dipenuhi makeup, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-sama."

"Pagi."

Untuk ukuran seorang wanita, gadis itu cukup menarik. Memiliki pembawaan yang anggun dan menenangkan. Sebagai kebanyakan dari fungsi seorang wanita, gadis itu cukup enak dipandang untuk menghiasi kantor suram dan membosankan seperti ini.

"Hari ini ada memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat." Perempuan itu mulai berujar. "Pada pukul sepuluh akan ada pertemuan dengan menteri pendidikan, disusul dengan acara pertunjukan seni kebudayaan di gelanggang seni setelah makan siang, lalu pukul empat sore anda harus memimpin rapat tahunan."

Gaara mendengarkan dengan saksama. Nah, dari tiga kegiatan itu, maka ia memiliki waktu bersama istrinya saat pertunjukan kebudayaan. Lalu setelah itu adalah yang terburuk! Rapat tahunan akan memaksanya lembur lagi. Ugh.

"Ah, maafkan saya Gaara-sama, ada yang terlewat. Setengah jam lagi, para Tetua meminta anda menghadap."

"Tetua…?"

"Iya."

Alis Gaara berkedut ringan. Ada apa…? Apakah ada sesuatu yang gawat? Atau… ada yang luput dari perhatiannya?

"Anda memiliki dua undangan untuk bulan ini."

Gaara menunggu perempuan muda itu meneruskan perkataannya. Tapi sekretarisnya hanya terdiam seperti ingin ditanya. Gaara mendesah pendek. Dalam hatinya ia seakan ingin berteriak. _Ya, ya… aku mendengarkanmu! Cepatlah berbicara, hey!_ Tapi Gaara sedang tidak mood marah-marah sekarang. Jadi ia menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan tak terungkapkan sang sekretaris.

"Apa saja itu?"

Gadis itu mulai mendekat. Ia menyodorkan dua lembar undangan bertinta emas yang terlihat mahal. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya bukan itu melainkan sepasang jari-jari tangan lembut yang menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan tidak biasa. Gaara pura-pura tidak sadar dan hanya memandangi surat dengan perasaan aneh.

Bibir sekretarisnya, berpulas lipstick merah menyala, tersenyum lembut. Ia memamerkan keelokkan tubuh yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia memakai baju kelewat ketat dengan belahan dada yang lumayan signifikan untuk diperlihatkan. Roknya yang sudah pendek memiliki belahan fantastis sampai ke pertengahan pahanya. Lalu, saat wanita itu mendekat, bau parfum, yang dipakai berlebihan, menyerang indra penciumannya. Baunya manis seperti vanilla. Membuat napas Gaara sesak dan muak seketika.

"Surat pertama datang dari Konoha Gakure."

Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dalam. Mendekati wajah Gaara yang menunduk membuka surat. Jari telunjuknya yang jenjang dan putih itu menelusuri salah satu kolom waktu dan acara di tengah surat, memimpin arah mata Gaara. Kutex merah berkilauan menghiasi kukunya.

Sungguh, gadis itu baru saja bekerja kemarin! catat itu—kemarin—dan demi Tuhan bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan yang harusnya masih bau kencur berubah dalam waktu semalam…? Gila!

Nah, ini bukan baru bagi seorang pria dengan title 'Pemimpin Karismatik Terseksi Sepanjang Sejarah Suna' versi SunaMagz.

"_Kami memberikan sekretaris dengan lulusan terbaik yang kami miliki. Tapi anda telah memecat orang itu. Kami tidak tahu kriteria sekretaris seperti apa yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan oleh anda."_

Adalah kata-kata pihak asosiasi yang telah lelah mendengar permintaan Gaara. Gaara telah menerima seketaris dengan berbagai golongan, status dan umur. Tap tak pernah bisa bertahan lama. Ya kalau bukan karena kewalahan mengerjakan pekerjaan sekretaris Kazekage yang padat minta ampun, pasti karena sikap keganjenan tingkat dewa perempuan-perempuan itu.

Gaara jadi tidak habis pikir. Bahkan seorang perempuan berkaca mata tebal, berbaju kuno, dan berkuncir dua di hari pertama bekerja akan menjelma menjadi wanita sehabis konser keesokan harinya.

"Hokage mengundang anda untuk mengadakan kunjungan diplomatik kesana. Mungkin sekitar pertengahan bulan ini. Bagaimana menurut anda, Gaara-sama?"

"Akimichi-san." Panggil Gaara pendek. Seperti dugaanya, wanita itu langsung menengadah dan menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang… –pokoknya begitulah "Cukup memanggilku dengan Kazekage-sama. Kau mengerti!"

Jika gadis itu cukup pintar dan tahu diri, maka kata-kata itu sudah cukup untuk memperingatkan batasannya. Ruang kerja yang diinginkan Gaara adalah sebatas relasi profesionalitas! Hal-hal seperti ingin menggoda atau merayu… silahkan cari sasaran baru. Bah, mencoba merayu Kazekage-sama katamu? Terlalu muda 100 tahun bagi gadis dihadapannya. Gaara sudah terlalu kebal menghadapi rayuan murahan dan kampungan seperti ini. Silahkan coba lagi. Eh, tunggu! Maksudnya, silahkan jangan coba-coba lagi!

"Tolong pesankan tempat di restoran Saitama. Katakan pada pihak restoran, aku akan datang bersama ISTRIku siang ini."

Wanita itu langsung menarik dirinya. Memandang kecewa kearah Gaara. Meskipun terlihat memandang, tapi sebenarnya matanya tidak fokus dan malah terlihat berkilauan karena berkaca-kaca.

"Surat ini akan kupelajari sebentar. Nah, kau bisa kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Silahkan."

Bibir gadis itu bergetar dan raut wajahnya memerah. seperti gadis-gadis yang pernah Gaara tolak, gadis itu langsung berbalik pergi keluar ruangannya. Melihat gadis itu berlari tanpa memberi salam padanya, Gaara mendesah kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus siap-siap diomeli pihak asosiasi lagi."

Nah, ganteng itu memang bikin repot, kan?

.~*~.

Saat teman-teman Matsuri mulai mempertanyakan 'kehamilan'nya yang tak pernah kunjung datang itu, wajah Matsuri memucat. Ia tidak pernah merasa sepening ini. Memikirkan suaminya yang tidak pengertian hanya menambah deretan hal tidak berguna yang harus ia singkirkan jauh-jauh dari benaknya. Persetan suaminya peduli atau tidak. Masa depan, ya bagaimana nanti saja!

"_Nyonya… kelas teh…kebudayaan… jangan lupa…."_

Tiba-tiba matanya secara refleks menatap jam perak di lengannya. Ia sontak berdiri dari kursinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ibu-ibu muda untuk kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Matsuri.

"Loh, ada apa?"

"Um, Maaf… sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada kelas minum teh siang ini. Maafkan aku."

"Oh, pantas kau murung sepanjang waktu. Kelas minum teh disiang hari sangat membosankan."

"Kau benar."

"Eh, tapi kalau kau menghadiri kelas minum teh di dekat pusat perbelanjaan sih akan beda!"

"Kelas minum teh yang baru dibuka itu? Apa maksdumu?"

"Iya yang itu. kalian tidak tahu? Instrukturnya itu loh!"

"Apa. Apa? Ganteng, ya?"

"Seksi jeng! Hohoho…. Aku saja sampai pindah dari kelas yang dulu. Lumayan kan? Cucimata setiap minggu, hihihi…"

"Hohoho… kau itu ada-ada saja. Eh, tapi aku jadi penasaran. Boleh aku ikut, ga? Nanti kalau cocok aku pindah juga deh. Hohoho…"

Matsuri hanya memandang mereka tanpa arti. Setelah ia mengambil tasnya, ia pergi dari tempat itu bak seorang yang terusir. Di belakangnya terdengar suara tertawa mereka. Ah, tidak lama lagi mereka akan memasuki stage 'tante-tante girang'. Sepertinya.

Mereka seperti itu karena mengeluhkan tampang suami mereka sendiri. Rata-rata, mereka menikah hanya untuk mendapatkan kehidupan mewah dan tidak lebih. Bagi perempuan-perempuan seperti itu, cinta atau bukan itu urusan belakangan. Toh selama mereka bisa bersenang-senang dan hidup bergelimang harta, kenapa harus repot-repot berpikir tentang cinta? Hidup kan memang harus dinikmati. Menikmati hidup ya pake harta!

Akan tetapi, Matsuri berbeda. Suaminya adalah orang paling enak dipandang di seluruh Suna. Pria nomor satu yang tak cukup usaha banyak untuk menaklukkan hati wanita. Toh, tanpa usaha pun mereka datang sendiri. Intinya, jika sudah memiliki Gaara di rumahmu, kau jadi tidak bisa melihat laki-laki tampan atau seksi manapun! Karena dialah yang paling tampan dan seksi.

Tapi hal itu justru malah menjadi beban tersendiri. Perasaan takut jika sewaktu-waktu wanita cantik nan seksi merebut suaminya…. Beban mental yang harus ia bangun jika Gaara mencampakannya.

"…_minum teh…. Kebudayaan… jangan lupa…."_

Ugh, nampaknya Matsuri harus bersiap untuk latihan otot wajah. Ia harus memasang senyum seperti apa hari ini?

.~*~.

Tiga tahun yang lalu…

"Tidak, tidak boleh seperti itu! kau harus tersenyum!"

Matsuri telah sebisa mungkin menaikkan otot wajahnya untuk memberikan kesan ramah, tapi ia malah mendapat bentakan dari pengajar etika di ruang kelas itu.

_Aku sudah tersenyum tahu! bukan salahku jika Tuhan memberiku wajah muram begini._

"Nyonya, harus berapa kali kukatakan… tolong berjalanlah dengan punggung tegak seperti ini."

_Memangnya aku ini mau diapakan, sih? Aku kan hanya menikah dengan Gaara. Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti aku harus menjadi seorang bintang model?!_

"Letakkan dengan tangan seperti ini…. tidak boleh begitu… jangan kaku dong…. Jangan menghentakkan kakimu seperti itu…. Nyonya!... kepalanya jangan seperti itu…. aduh, makannya lebih elegan lagi dong…" dan lain-lain dan !

Matsuri membenci kelas etika. Setiap inci dari gerak-gerikmu akan diperhatikan dan dinilai. Menyebalkan. Kau jadi merasa tertekan dan sesak.

"Anda harus lebih sigap lagi. Buang kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk anda. Anda harus terbiasa dengan itu semua karena anda tidak pernah tahu kapan masyarakat memperhatikan anda."

Kelas yang seperti neraka itu hanya satu dari deretan kelas yang harus ia hadiri setiap hari pra dan pasca menikah. Matsuri yang merupakan gadis kampung dan sederhana disulap menjadi perempuan elegan yang anggun dan penuh wibawa.

Menyadari bahwa ia memiliki jadwal salon yang begitu padat dan rutin, Matsuri bahkan merasa silau oleh pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis dihadapannya ini? Itu aku…? Jangan bercanda, dong!

Semakin hari kulitnya semakin terasa segar dan lembut. Rasanya seakan Matsuri menjadi seorang Cinderella yang telah disulap ibu peri. Ia bersinar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bersih dan cantik.

Rangkaian kelas-kelas yang memaksanya berubah menjadi seorang gadis ideal bukanlah tanpa bayaran… Ia bisa saja mendapatkan apa yang wanita-wanita lain idamkan, tapi ia juga mendapatkan kelelahan yang tidak didapatkan wanita-wanita lain. Kelelahan fisik juga mental yang menyesakkan.

_Ah, untuk apa aku berjuang menjadi cantik jika suamiku tidak mau melihatku. Untuk apa aku menghabiskan energiku seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan?_

.~*~.

Teh pahit tahu-tahu telah tersaji dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum. Memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali fokus. Ia tidak boleh… dan jangan sampai tertidur!

Keheningan sialan ini membuat semua terasa semakin berat.

_Tahan…. Kau pasti bisa! Tidak boleh tidur… jangan tidur…!_

Kepalanya pening luar biasa dan sesuatu dipelupuk matanya terasa berat menyiksa. _Sialan, bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi.. sedikit lagi berakhir!_

Tiba-tiba usaha Matsuri untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri terputus ketika suara salah seorang pelayan di rumah teh membuka pintu kelas dan memanggil namanya.

"Nyonya, ada telpon mendesak dari suami anda."

_Gaara…?_

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih."

_Ayo tersenyum dan cepat pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini!_

"Halo?"

"_Kenapa lama sekali?"_

"Uh? Ah, iya. Aku sedang ada kelas minum teh."

"_Huh" terdengar dengusan ringan. "Siang ini aku tunggu di restoran Saitama."_

"Siang? Tapi sekarang aku masing ada kelas, aku juga harus menemui Eiko-san di butik untuk mengambil baju yang akan kukenakan di pertemuan nanti siang. Belum lagi aku harus ke salon. Rasanya tidak akan sempat."

"_Tapi kau harus makan, kan?"_

"Aku sudah mengambil paket _branch_ tadi pagi saat berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu PKK. Jadi tidak masalah."

"_Tidak. Kau harus makan siang bersamaku. Kita pergi ke Gelanggang bersama."_

"Tapi Gaara-sama… aku kan—"

"_Jam berapa kelasmu berakhir?"_

"Ya? Sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

"_Tunggu disana! Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Apa? Ti—tidak—"

[Tuuttt…]

"—usah." Matsuri menatap layar teleponnya. Mendesah pendek. "Seenaknya aja main tutup. Dasar."

.~*~.

Gaara kesal setengah mati. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa yang dibicarakan tetua memang benar. Gaara tidak boleh menunda-nunda.

_Tapi… siapa yang menunda-nunda? Aku kerepotan setengah mati menahan diri, bodoh!_

"Kalau belum dapat juga, ya lebih keras dong usahanya… kau mau kami memberikan jatah bulan madu dimana?"

_Sial… bukan itu masalahnya!_

"Kiri Gakure, Konoha, Iwa… dimanapun kami akan memberikannya."

Gaara speechless. Matanya mendadak kosong karena terbayang kejadian semalam.

"Tapi kau harus memberikan garansi. Tentu saja."

"…"

"Kami baru melihat hasil catatan kesehatanmu dan istrimu. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah. Dokter bilang kalian normal-normal saja. Nah, berarti masalahnya pada usahamu."

"…"

"Kami menyadari kesalahan kami yang membuatmu terlalu sibuk. Ya… kami minta maaf akan hal itu. Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan membebas tugaskanmu selama seminggu."

"Pada saat itu, manfaatkan waktumu sebaik-baiknya. Berusahalah sebisamungkin. Pokoknya harus jebol! Kau mengerti…?!"

Demi Tuhan… apa yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah tentang S[sensor]x! memalukan.

"Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu."

"Kami juga akan menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Dan kami telah memikirkan hari yang paling bagus untuk melakukan itu."

"Karena itulah… kalau sampai tidak jebol juga—"

"BRAK!"

Gaara merasakan jarinya memutih karena terlalu keras menggebrak meja. Lalu tak lama, telapak tangannya terasa kebas dan warnanya memerah.

"Aku mengerti. Terserah kalian. Sekarang aku permisi."

_Sial! Harus cepat pergi dari sini…. Toilet! Toilet!_

Imbasnya, gara-gara percakapan itu Gaara tak bisa fokus pada pembicaraan dengan menteri pendidikan setelahnya. Berkali-kali ia harus menampar pikirannya dengan keras sambil mencekokinya dengan deretan huruf statistika di kertas laporan yang mereka bahas saat itu.

"Anda nampaknya tidak terlalu fokus hari ini, maafkan saya… saya malah menambah beban anda. Sebagai menteri saya telah gagal." Sang menteri yang berkeluh kesah tentang sistem kurikulum yang mendapat kritik sana sini menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat dan nampak sangat lelah.

"Tidak. Ya, aku memang kurang istirahat. Tapi aku menghargai upaya anda. Permasalahan seperti ini memang harus ditangani secepatnya, kan?"

"Anda setuju dengan pendapat saya? Syukurlah."

"Tapi nampaknya kita berdua sudah sama-sama lelah."

"Anda benar. Setiap menghadapi jalan buntu, semangat saya selalu merosot seperti sekarang ini."

"Dengan kata lain anda membutuhkan lebih banyak inspirasi, kan?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika sekarang kita sama-sama mencari inspirasi sebanyak-banyaknya? Permasalahannya sudah saya tangkap. Tinggal memikirkan cara kreatif yang efektif untuk mengatasinya. Itu tidak mudah, saya sadari. Dan lebih tidak mudah lagi apabila kita memaksakannya pada otak yang telah lelah."

"Anda benar."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau anda mengambil rehat sejenak dan kembali lagi setelah otak anda terasa segar? Saya menantikan ide-ide baru anda minggu depan."

Sang menteri yang sempat terpuruk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya melebar. "Libur, Kazekage-sama?" Tanyanya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tapi libur disaat seperti ini…"

"Istirahatlah. Saya tahu stress anda menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan jika terus dipaksakan."

"Anda benar."

Hari itu, sang menteri yang datang dengan wajah lesu kini terlihat sedikit cerah saat meninggalkan ruangannya. Posisi Kazekage-sama sekarang tak lebih dari seorang motivator… yah lebih baik menaikkan semangat mereka, kan? Daripada memarahi mereka yang hanya akan membuat pikiran bertambah mumet. Tanpa sadar pandangan Gaara jatuh pada cincin berkilauan di jari manisnya. Lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu saja.

_Matsuri! aku ingin bertemu dengannya._

[tut… tut… tut… tut…]

Kening Gaara berkedut. _Cepat angkat!_

"_Halo?"_

_Lho. Bukan suara Matsuri._

"Saya Gaara. Matsuri dimana?"

"_Ah, Kazekage-sama?! Iya… Nyonya sedang ada di kelas. Mau saya panggilkan?"_

"Iya. Katakan mendesak."

Nada tunggu telepon mengalir lembut. Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa gendang telinganya.

"_Halo?"_

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"_Uh? Ah, iya. Aku sedang ada kelas minum teh."_

"Huh" Gaara mendengus ringan. "Siang ini aku tunggu di restoran Saitama."

"_Siang? Tapi sekarang aku masing ada kelas, aku juga harus menemui Eiko-san di butik untuk mengambil baju yang akan kukenakan di pertemuan nanti siang. Belum lagi aku harus ke salon. Rasanya tidak akan sempat."_

_Dasar. Bagaimana bisa ia lebih memilih kesalon daripada menemui suaminya? Memangnya dia mau menunjukan kecantikannya pada siapa, sih?_

"Tapi kau harus makan, kan?"

"_Aku sudah mengambil paket _branch _tadi pagi saat berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu PKK. Jadi tidak masalah."_

Branch_? Jadi tadi dia tidak sarapan, ya? tapi tadi pagi kalau tidak salah… ah, sepertinya memang tidak. Aku kan pergi duluan. Dasar, berkoar-koar tentang kesehatan dan makan dengan benar padaku tapi dirinya sendiri seperti itu._

"Tidak. Kau harus makan siang bersamaku. Kita pergi ke Gelanggang bersama."

"_Tapi Gaara-sama… aku kan—"_

"Jam berapa kelasmu berakhir?"

"_Ya? Sekitar lima belas menit lagi."_

"Tunggu disana! Aku akan menjemputmu."

"_Apa? Ti—tidak—"_

[Tuuttt…]

Gaara segera menutup teleponnya. Ia sudah terlalu kenal balasan yang akan dikatakan isterinya. "Tidak usah." Adalah hal yang sangat dibenci Gaara. ia benar-benar tidak mau mendengarnya. Semua itu hanya akan merusak perasaannya saat ini.

"Tidak usah."_apanya? kau membuatku jadi tidak berguna dengan kata-kata itu!_

Gaara memarkir mobil di depan sebuah bangunan tradisional dan menunggu istrinya disana. Dari arah gerbang sosok mungil istrinya mulai tampak beberapa menit kemudian. Gaara membuka jendela mobil sehingga Gaara dapat melihat wajah Matsuri dengan jelas.

"Anda sudah datang?"

Matsuri berlari-lari kecil kearah mobil dan berhenti tepat disamping pintu kemudi. Menyapa Gaara.

"Selamat siang."

_Ya ampun! Apa pasangan lain bertingkah seformal ini?_

Gaara menghela napas. Sikap terlalu sopan Matsuri selalu mampu menghancurkan romantisme dalam tubuhnya. Sial!

"Kelasnya sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Tapi karena pengajarku tahu anda akan datang menjemput, aku diperbolehkan pulang lebih dulu."

Gaara mengamati Matsuri dengan mata tajamnya. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, untuk apa dia ke salon lagi?!

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Anda malah menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat senang akhirnya terbebas dari kelas membosankan seperti itu. Apalagi dihari seterik ini."

Matsuri tetap bercahaya. Pancaran matanya tersenyum dengan lembut. Walau cuaca musim panas terik sekali, Gaara selalu merasa teduh dengan hanya memandangi wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk. Aku sudah memesan tempat di Saitama."

Kaki-kaki jenjang Matsuri berlari kecil ke pintu penumpang. Lewat kaca depan mobil, Gaara memperhatikan gerak-gerik Matsuri dengan saksama. Aroma manis dan segar langsung menyeruak memenuhi mobil begitu Matsuri duduk di sampingnya. Setelah merapikan roknya, ia memasang sabuk pengaman dengan gerakan yang elegan.

"Kita akan ke Saitama?"

Matsuri bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Sudut matanya mencuri pandang pada Gaara untuk melihat ekspresi pasangannya.

"Iya."

"Tapi aku harus ke butik dan ke salon."

Dibalik setir kemudi, Gaara melajukan mobil dengan tenang. Jalan yang ia tempuh sudah pasti Saitama. Bah, ia tak peduli pada butik atau salon sekarang. Pokoknya makan… Matsuri harus makan siang hari ini.

"Gaara-sama!" Rengek Matsuri.

Memangnya kenapa, sih? Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sekarang. Toh mereka hanya akan menonton pagelaran kebudayaan. Bukan hal besar yang sampai harus pakai baju formal atau gaun mewah! Demi Tuhan, _two pieces_ berwarna pastel yang dikenakan Matsuri sekarang benar-benar tidak bermasalah!

"Memangnya kenapa dengan baju yang kau kenakan sekarang?"

Sinar perang dimata Matsuri meredup seketika. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan cepat namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Tahu ia mulai terlihat seperti ikan di aquarium, Matsuri menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa?" Desak Gaara.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa." Dan itu membuatnya bungkam.

_Sialan! Seperti itu lagi. Teruslah seperti itu! Kenapa kau selalu menahan dirimu. Ada apa, sih?! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu membuka diri?_

Kesal. Sikap terlalu sopan, sikap menutup diri, sikap independen yang selalu diperlihatkan Matsuri dihadapan Gaara membuat Gaara muak. Bukankah Gaara adalah suaminya? Orang yang harusnya paling dekat dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Kenapa Matsuri malah selalu membuat Gaara menjadi tidak berguna?! Sialan..!

_Istriku, sebenarnya kenapa kau menikahiku?_

-TBC-

A/N: Fict ini mungkin akan berakhir di chapter 6… mungkin loh yaaa… jadi masih belum pasti. Disini saya ngambil setting dunia modern. Gelar Kazekage itu semacam presiden kali ya… MPR nya itu Tetua. Ya semacam itulah…

Sebenarnya, klo boleh jujur ini adalah ide pokok gimana saya mau memulai cerita Itoshii no Kazekage-sama. Tapi karena ngebelok dari awal cerita, jadi yah… Eiko pikir kenapa gak Eiko lanjutkan saja ide yang tertunda ini? biarlah cerita yang itoshii mengalir sejalan dengan ide-ide aneh yang tiba-tiba nyantol.

So, Mind to Review?

Regards. Eiko-chi.


	3. Chapter 3

All about Marriage

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

Chapter 3

_Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengelus punggungnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuhnya. Menekan bibirnya dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Matsuri mengerang; merasakan bibir itu menghilang saat ia ingin balik menciumnya, kemudian bibir itu datang lagi, hilang, datang lagi, hilang…_

KATS!

Mata Matsuri tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Sial mimpi itu lagi!

Dengan wajah memerah, karena kembali teringat mimpi aneh itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada siapapun dikamar itu. seprai yang berada di samping tempatnya terduduk terlihat kusut. _Gaara-sama…._ Tidak! Tidak! Matsuri buru-buru menggeleng. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur kembali. _Dasar, jelas-jelas mimpi… itu kan, tidak mungkin!_

Suara gemericik minyak di penggorengan menyambut telinga Gaara. Seketika saja hidungnya juga mencium wangi keju yang menggugah selera. _Ada wangi kopi juga_. Pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu menggelung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga tengkuknya yang berwarna putih segar itu langsung menarik perhatian Gaara. Gaara berdehem sebentar. Diam-diam mengutuki hormone sialan-nya yang akhir-akhir ini makin menggila.

"Pagi." Jawab Gaara setengah bergumam.

Pria berambut merah itu mengambil sebuah koran dan melihat _headline_nya dengan wajah bosan.

"Bagaimana tidur Anda semalam?" Tanya Matsuri sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas kehadapan Gaara.

"Baik." Jawab Gaara, kembali setengah bergumam.

Matsuri tersenyum kecut. Pilihan kata suaminya selalu membosankan. Benar-benar….

"Hari ini kau ada acara apa saja?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang hari ini kau ada agenda apa saja?"

"Oh, aku harus menghadiri acara festival anak siang ini."

"Itu saja?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Pulang jam berapa?"

"Eh? Mungkin sekitar pukul tiga sore."

"…"

_Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya macam-macam seperti ini?_ Matsuri menggerutkan keningnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Gaara.

Sepiring omlete keju terhidang di meja makan. Matsuri menarik koran Gaara dan menyodorkan sendok sebagai gantinya.

"Makan dulu, ya."

Gaara rasanya ingin mengutuk _timing_ Matsuri yang kelewat bagus itu. Ia mendesah pelan. Ada sebuah berita kecil di halaman koran yang HARUS ia sembunyikan dari istrinya itu. tentang sebuah masalah yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini mulai muncul ke permukaan. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk menghancurkan gosip-gosip itu. akan tetapi Gaara tidak tahu apa istri yang duduk manis sambil melipat koran itu pun akan setuju dengannya. Jika Matsuri menolaknya, Gaara tidak sanggup menghadapi perlakuan Matsuri yang kemungkinan besar juga akan berubah padanya. ia tidak mau gadis itu menghilang, karena hampir saja… saat itu pun, saat Gaara terakhir kali melakukan itu, Matsuri marah besar padanya… mengingat itu Gaara menjadi sangsi, seolah keberaniaannya tertelan begitu saja. _Dasar bodoh!_

Toh Gaara memang kelewat bodoh jika berhubungan dengan hal yang satu ini! Wanita.

.~*~.

Tiga tahun yang lalu…

"Araa… jadi kalian ini pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu?" Seorang nenek tua bersama cucunya berseru heboh. Matsuri hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pendek.

Bulan madu? Jika ini benar-benar bulan madu, ini adalah bulan madu terburuk sepanjang masa. Dua hari setelah pernikahan mereka, mereka pergi ke Konoha untuk memenuhi undangan pernikahan Hokage. Gaara, yang telah meminta cuti selama seminggu, bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke negeri tetangga seusai pernikahan temannya itu selesai. Karena ini adalah jalan-jalan dalam rangka liburan, Gaara menolak _bodyguard_ yang sudah tetua siapkan dengan dalih sekalian bulan madu. Gaara juga menolak membawa seluruh alat komunikasi karena hanya akan mengingatkannya pada pekerjaan. Dan disitulah letak awal bencana bulan madu ini bermula.

Siang yang lembab di negara hujan, jalanan yang hampir selalu berkabut itu terlihat sungguh romantis jika kau berada di sebuah rumah atau hotel sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat bersama kekasihmu. Tapi sialnya, berada di tengah hujan deras dengan pakaian musim panas dan tanpa uang sepeserpun adalah hal yang tidak pernah mereka duga sama sekali.

Gaara baru saja kehilangan dompet.

Dompet berisi uang, atm, visa, dan passport!

Matsuri mendengus pendek. Ia mengutuki kebodohannya yang malah langsung maksa ingin berjalan-jalan di negeri hujan ini tanpa mau mendengarkan Gaara yang memintanya untuk, setidaknya, ganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal dulu. Tapi Gaara juga sama saja, tahu Matsuri salah, ia malah mengikuti gadis itu keluar dari hotel juga.

Setelah berjalan-jalan di negeri Hujan, yang awalanya tidak hujan; bersenang-senang di pusat perbelanjaan, tanpa sempat membeli apapun; Gaara baru tahu dirinya kecopetan saat ia hendak membayar sebuah payung cantik khas negara hujan.

Matsuri langsung panik dan bergegas mencari telepon umum untuk melapor ke kantor kedutaan Suna sebelum menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari libur! Melapor kepolisi adalah pilihan yang buruk mengingat status Gaara yang kelewat tinggi di Suna dan kehilangan Passport di negeri orang. Matsuri tidak bisa membayangkan berita seperti apa yang akan muncul di _headline_ koran dunia keesokan harinya.

Alhasil disinilah mereka berada di tengah-tengah hujan, kedinginan karena salah kostum, dan tidak bisa pulang ke hotel karena tidak punya ongkos pulang! dan orang itu adalah seorang KAZEKAGE bersama sang istri yang rencananya akan BULAN MADU. Tragis…

Tapi untungnya ada seorang nenek yang dengan berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan kepada pasangan konyol yang ada dikota hujan dengan pakaian tipis dan kehujanan karena tidak mendapat tempat berteduh. Nenek itu bersama cucunya menawari tumpangan di bagian belakang truk yang sudah diberi tudung.

Matsuri tak habis-habisnya berterima kasih dan dengan senang hati naik ke kesana ketika Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas saat tahu bahwa truk itu bekas mengangkut gabah padi. Tapi ia naik juga.

Lalu sekarang sepasang pengantin muda ini ada di sebuah rumah mungil yang dalam bahasa halus terlihat sederhana dan bahasa kasarnya sudah reyot, bersama seorang nenek, kakek, cucu berserta anaknya yang telah beristri.

Mereka adalah orang yang terlalu ramah karena tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun Matsuri dan Gaara dipersilakan untuk menginap disana. Jelas Matsuri merasa tertolong, bahkan mereka pun dengan senang hati menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantar mereka ke kedutaan Suna esok harinya.

Matsuri sangat berterimakasih dan diam-diam berharap semoga mereka tidak mengenali Gaara yang merupakan seorang Kazekage.

"Astaga, yaampun!" Istri anak pemilik rumah hampir menjerit. "Aku harus mempersiapkan kamar yang ekslusif untuk kalian! Tunggu sebentar."

"Ti—"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Gaara menoleh pada Matsuri yang terlihat seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. gadis itu lalu menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Awalnya Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu sampai keesokan paginya… Gaara, yang setelah makan malam, tidak sengaja meminum sebotol arak beras langsung mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Ingatan terakhir yang menempel di kepalanya adalah kejadian saat Matsuri, yang tahu ia tidak bisa minum, membelalakan matanya dan hampir menjerit.

Lalu pagi hari, ia mendapati dirinya berada di bawah lantai tanpa selimut dan bantal juga seluruh badan yang terasa linu luar biasa. Ia juga menemukan lebam disana sini. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dan yang membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati adalah sikap Matsuri yang berubah dingin padanya. Dari semenjak mereka meninggalkan Konoha, Matsuri memang sudah seperti menutup dirinya, tapi sekarang Gaara merasa sikap Matsuri semakin parah.

Pandangan Gaara jatuh pada leher Matsuri yang kemerahan. Dan detik selanjutnya seperti keluar dari labirin yang panjang, ia menemukan jawabannya. _Apa jangan-jangan semalam aku…? Hei, kita kan suami-istri tak masalah kan…_

Tapi sikap dingin Matsuri yang seolah menghindarinya membuat Gaara frustasi. Apa Matsuri sebegitu marahnya? Hanya karena…. Oke, Gaara salah. Tapi ia juga mabuk bukan karena keinginannya. Apa Matsuri marah karena Gaara melakukan itu saat mabuk? Aduh… sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Gaara menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa kebas dan perih. _Sial! Sepertinya aku sudah sangat keterlaluan melakukannya._ Ia kemudian melihat sosok Matsuri yang sedang menyisir rambutnya di cermin dan mendapati ujung bibir gadis itu juga terlihat sebuah luka. _Benar-benar! apa aku melakukannya dengan kasar?_

Jutaan pertanyaan menghampiri dirinya. Kebingungan itu semakin memuncak hingga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah Gaara harus menanyakannya pada Matsuri tentang kejadian semalam… atau ia harus pura-pura tidak tahu…? apa ia harus meminta maaf…?

…dan Gaara hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tatapan tak mengacuhkan Matsuri.

.~*~.

Gaara tersenyum miris mengingat bulan madunya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak manis. Kecuali ia yang berpelukan di bawah hujan kedinginan karena tidak ada tempat berteduh, sisa perjalanan itu hanyalah luka yang membuat jarak diantara mereka tidak bisa Gaara raih lagi.

Sikap dingin Matsuri sejak ia mencoba menyerangnya, meski Gaara tidak ingat tapi bukti sudah sangat kuat, ia jadi tidak bisa menyentuh Matsuri sembarangan. Ia tidak mau sikap dingin gadis itu kembali ke permukaan jika ia sedikit saja salah langkah.

Tapi hidup seperti tidak menyenangkan. Istri seharusnya menjadi rumah baginya. Istri seharusnya menjadi tempat dimana kita bebas menjadi diri kita sendiri. Bukannya sikap kehati-hatian yang membuat ruang geraknya terbatas. Gaara merasa lelah dengan ikatan ini. sebenarnya apa arti pernikahan ini? hampir empat tahun… dan Gaara masih merasa asing akan sosok istrinya yang terlalu tertutup.

Lembaran koran yang terletak begitu saja di meja kerja pada tulisan yang dicetak tebal sebuah judul membuat Gaara meringis. 'Belum Juga Mendapat Momongan, Ada Apa dengan Kehidupan Pernikahan Kazekage?'

_Sial! Berani-beraninya mereka membuat judul terang-terangan begini?!_

Pada kolom koran yang selama ini tidak pernah Gaara sentuh, gosip, memaksa Gaara membaca berita itu karena judul yang luar biasa membuatnya tercengang. Ia mengerti jika masyarakat mungkin menantikan kelahiran anaknya, tapi berita yang ini keterlaluan. Kenapa mereka sampai membuat asumsi bahwa Gaara dan Matsuri akan berpisah karena tidak harmonis? Mengesalkan saja!

Bukan hanya tetua dan masyarakat saja, Gaara pun sebenarnya menginginkan anak. Terkadang timbul di benaknya bayangan Matsuri dan Gaara kecil yang menyambutnya di rumah setiap ia pulang bekerja. Tapi mengingat apa yang harus ia bereskan dulu sebelum mendapatkan anak itu membuatnya meneguk ludah. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Matsuri setuju dengannya dan punya anak atau Matsuri menolaknya dan bercerai. Gaara tidak sanggup mendengar pilihan nomor 2.

Gaara tidak habis pikir akan nasib yang Tuhan berikan padanya, disaat hampir semua gadis-gadis yang tidak ia sukai mengejarnya, giliran ia menyukai gadis itu ia malah sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya. Benar-benar sial! Bahkan waktu yang hampir 4 tahun ini masih belum cukup untuk menaklukan hati istrinya… jadi berapa lama lagi Gaara harus menunggu?

.~*~.

_Sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya. Menelusuri wajahnya dengan telunjuk jarinya. Menyentuh keningnya, alis, hidung, bibir…. Sebelum sepasang bibir menggantikan jari itu. Bibir itu mencium kening, lalu alis, ujung hidung… sebuah kecupan singkat juga mendarat di kedua pipinya. Lalu turun ke rahang dan menyentuh lehernya. Ia mendesah dengan susah payah sebelum desahan itu tenggelam dalam ciuman yang begitu ia rindukan. Dan sepasang bibir itu menghilang…_

KATS!

Keringat Matsuri mengalir deras. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. _Sial! Lagi-lagi mimpi itu!_

Kali ini sosok Gaara yang mengeliat di sampingnya membuat Matsuri terdiam kaku. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh kepala Gaara dan membelainya dengan lembut. Betapa ia ingin mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan. Betapa kehidupan dengannya membuatnya menjadi sangat serakah dan benar-benar menginginkan suaminya. Bukan hanya hati tapi juga tubuh. Ia ingin semua itu menjadi miliknya.

"Gaara-sama."bisik Matsuri pelan.

Matsuri menarik tangannya. Merasa menyesal karena telah menyentuh rambut merah itu.

_Suamiku… jadikan aku istrimu… istri yang sebenar-benarnya…_

_Tiga tahun yang lalu…_

"Kau benar-benar akan menikahi gadis kampung itu?!" Kankuro bertanya dengan alis terangkat tak percaya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Jangan berkata 'iya' dan 'kenapa?' dengan wajah enteng begitu bodoh!" Suara gerbrakan meja membuat jantung Matsuri menciut. Dibalik pintu masuk kantor, Matsuri mendengar suara Kankuro yang membahana. "Yang benar saja dong… kau ini sedang patah hati tapi memilih istri jangan sembarangan begitu!"

Matsuri memegangi tasnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Jangan karena gadis Hyuuga itu lebih memilih Naruto dari pada kau, lantas kau menikahi gadis kampung itu begitu saja!"

DEG. _Apa? Apa maksudnya?_

"Kau jangan terburu-buru begitu. Menikah itu bukan permainan, Gaara! Kau akan selamanya hidup dan terikat dengan perempuan itu! Kau pikirkan baik-baik dong….!"

Diruang kerja itu, Kankuro mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Matsuri menunduk. Air matanya jatuh tanpa mampu dibendung. Matsuri berbalik dan melangkah gontai sambil memeras kertas brosur gaun pengantin keras-keras.

_Tidak… aku tidak mendengar apapun… aku tidak mendengar apapun… aku tidak tahu apa-apa… benar aku akan menikah dengan Gaara-sama… hanya itu yang harus kuingat. Aku akan menikah dengan Gaara-sama._

Beberapa bulan kemudian, dua hari setelah pernikahannya sebuah undangan pernikahan besar dari Konoha datang. Sebagai Kazekage, Gaara diundang sebagai tamu kehormatan. Ternyata itu adalah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Meski Matsuri telah mati-matian membohongi dirinya dengan bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa, hatinya terasa perih ketika ia menghadiri pernikahan megah itu. Hinata-san yang merupakan gadis pilihan Gaara adalah seorang perempuan cantik yang sangat anggun. Seorang perempuan berkelas tanpa cacat.

"Terimakasih kau sudah datang." Naruto berkata sambil memeluk Gaara dengan akrab. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum sangat lebar seakan ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah pria paling bahagia.

"Selamat, ya." Jawab Gaara hampir tak berekspresi.

Mendengar kata 'selamat' dari Gaara, Matsuri merasa sangsi… apa itu benar-benar kata 'selamat' yang tulus? Saat ini… bagaimana perasaan pria itu? melihat gadis yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain dan ia yang menikah dengan orang lain juga…

"Kau juga, kau juga kan pengantin baru. Oh iya apa kau bisa mengajariku sesuatu?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu lah maksudku. Kau kan dua hari lebih awal dariku. Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya berbisik selemah mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

Matsuri memandanginya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Kata-kata Kankuro yang terngiang dengan jelas di benaknya bagai menyayat hatinya.

"Lho, Matsuri-san? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Huh?" Matsuri buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia teringat akan pelajaran etika, disaat seperti ini ia tidak boleh lengah. Ia menaikan kedua ujung bibirnya. "Tidak,Hinata-san… aku baik-baik saja."

Saat mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' perasaan Matsuri kembali menclos begitu ia memergoki pandangan Gaara yang jatuh pada Hinata. Hatinya terasa panas. Ia cemburu dan hatinya terluka.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lembut. Matsuri ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus berada di lingkaran cinta segitiga seperti ini? Soalnya tidak mungkin bagi Matsuri untuk bisa menjadi gadis yang melebihi Hinata!

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

_Ya, aku tidak apa-apa… ini yang kupilih… jadi aku sudah tidak apa-apa…_

"Lho, dompetku tidak ada."

Matsuri menoleh pada Gaara yang sibuk mengecek sakunya.

"Huh, masa sih? Apa Anda lupa tidak membawanya?"

Gaara terlihat mendengus pendek. Ia menjitak kepala Matsuri dan seketika Matsuri mengaduh. "Bodoh, kau pikir pakai apa tadi bayar taksi?"

Ah! Matsuri teringat dompet kulit coklat mahal itu. Gaara sempat mengeluarkannya untuk membayar argo taksi.

"Apa mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat?"

Matsuri buru-buru menyerahkan kembali payung putih yang hendak ia beli kepada penjualnya dan mengatakan permohonan maaf karena tidak jadi membeli.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Anda pucat seperti itu?"

Matsuri menatap wajah Gaara yang telah berubah warna dengan heran. "…port." Gumam Gaara lemah.

"Huh? port apa tadi?"

"Passport! Didalam dompet itu ada passport!"

Matsuri menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. "Astaga!"

"Uang, Atm, dan visa juga…"

"Ya Tuhan! Ayo kita harus segera menghubungi kedutaan Suna." Matsuri menengok kanan-kiri untuk mencari telepon umum namun dicegah oleh Gaara. "Ada apa? Ayo cepat ini kan masalah serius. Hilang passport di negeri orang!"

"Percuma." Ujar Gaara pendek. "Ini minggu."

"Ah!"

"Ayo sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke hotel."

"Memangnya kita mau naik apa? Aku tidak punya uang negara ini sepeserpun. Memangnya mereka mau dibayar oleh mata uang negara kita?"

"Ah!" Gaara terlihat terdiam sejenak. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hmm… Kantor polisi?"

"Tidak… tidak… nanti aku jadi _Headline _koran internasional!"

"Nah, sebaiknya kita coba menerusuri jalanan yang tadi kita lewati siapa tahu dompet Anda terjatuh tadi."

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mendesah pendek. "Ayo!"

Hasil dari menelusuri jalan adalah kita tidak menemukan dompet itu. lalu sekarang, setelah keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, kami berada di pinggir jalan raya. Mungkin setelah berjalan seharian kita bisa sampai di hotel. Ya… yang penting usaha. Tapi ternyata ditempat yang hanya ada jalan raya itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa harus hujan disa—"

Mata Matsuri mendadak terbelalak begitu Gaara dengan gesit membuka jasnya dan melebarkannya untuk melindungi kepala mereka berdua dari hujan. Di bawah jas yang sama itu, napas Gaara terasa menggelitik telinga Matsuri. Apalagi tangan Gaara yang setengah memeluk bahu Matsuri membuat jantung Matsuri terasa jumpalitan.

"Rasanya jas ini jadi tidak berguna dihujan sederas ini." Gaara berujar. Tangannya semakin erat menjaga jarak mereka berdua agar tetap berdekatan.

Matsuri membatu. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Araa… Anak muda apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini?"

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Seorang nenek tua yang ada di samping kemudi truk membuka kacanya.

"Kami turis yang sepertinya kurang beruntung karena kecopetan. Kami tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena hotel kami masih sangat jauh." Aku Matsuri. "Kami sangat kaget karena hujan tiba-tiba turun."

"Astaga!kalian Turis disini? Ya, ampun… ayo cepat naik ke truk ku. Kalian bisa berteduh di rumahku. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Ayo cepat. Kalian bisa sakit jika terus berdiri ditengah hujan seperti ini."

Oh, nenek yang sangat baik hati sampai Matsuri merasa nenek ini mirip malaikat yang turun dari syurga. Sambil membungkuk Matsuri mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya yang sangat besar pada nenek itu.

"Sudah… jangan berterimakasih terus. Ayo cepat kita kalian harus segera mendapatkan teh hangat."

Truk yang telah diberi tutup itu sepertinya bekas mengangkat gabah padi. Gaara menatapnya dengan enggan.

"Gaara-sama, Ayo!"

"Hn."

Tapi akhirnya ia naik juga. Gaara mengambil jasnya dan meletakkannya di lantai truk. Mata Matsuri terbelalak.

"Apa yang Anda Lakukan?" _dasar bodoh, kau mau membuat jas mahal itu menjadi alas duduk?_

Gaara dengan tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Matsuri duduk diatas jasnya dan menepuk pahanya. "Kemari."

"Ah, ti—"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban, ia menarik tangan Matsuri dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Gaara merengkuh Matsuri dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu. Matsuri merasa hatinya jadi bimbang. Kenapa Gaara-sama melakukan hal ini padanya? Apa sejak kemarin setelah melihat sosok Hinata yang telah menikah, ia jadi menyerah dan melampiaskan perasaanya padanya? Matsuri tidak tahu apa ia harus mengabaikan perasaannya yang satu ini atau tetap mempertahankannya?

Truk itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang sederhana. Seorang kakek tua beserta anak perempuan yang menggendong balita membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya dengan hangat. Matsuri tersenyum selebar mungkin atas sambutan yang hangat ini. dan Gaara, wajah kakunya pun ikut berusaha menyesuaikan diri.

Mendengar bahwa kami adalah pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu, menantu nenek Choi tampak antusias. Saat Gaara sedang mandi, menantu yang ceria itu berkata dengan ringan seolah itu adalah pembicaraan yang biasa dibicarakan didapur.

"Minggu-minggu pertama kau harus aktif."

"Huh? Apa maksud Mayu-san?"

"Kalau kau ingin memiliki anak yang lucu sepertiku dalam waktu cepat, kau harus menggiringnya ke tempat tidur sesering mungkin! Buat dia bertekuk lutut!"

_Blush…_

"I—itu…"

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Ahahaha… kalian bisa melakukannya sekarang! Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar spesial untuk kalian berdua. Jangan sungkan pada kami. Bebas sajalah."

"Uh?" Tawa Mayu-san yang ceria menggema di dapur mini itu. Matsuri, yang sedang mengupas bawang, pipinya, jadi sama merahnya seperti warna bawang yang dikupas.

Malam itu adalah kejadian yang tidak bisa Matsuri lupakan meski hampir 4 tahun berlalu. Ucapan dan kelakuan Gaara malam itu membuat hatinya terluka bahkan sampai saat ini. ia tidak mengerti dan tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Gaara telah lakukan padanya. harga dirinya seakan jatuh dari menara Tokyo dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ya, ampun! Pria macam apa suamimu itu? masa ia mabuk karena segelas arak kecil ini?" Kakek Choi yang membantu memindahkan tubuh Gaara ke kamar membuat Matsuri harus menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali karena sudah merepotkan.

"Iya, suamiku tidak bisa minum alcohol. Memang sudah seperti itu jadi—"

"Lho, ini bagus kan?" Mayu memotong Matsuri dan menyikut rusuknya. "Ini kesempatan untukmu. Pokoknya kau harus lakukan yang terbaik. Hahaha…" Ujung mata perempuan itu mengedip genit pada Matsuri. seketika saja wajah Matsuri memerah.

"Hahaha… benar. Anggap saja kami tidak ada." Lanjut Kakek Choi. "Nah, selamat malam."

Lho… kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Matsuri menepuk jidatnya dan memandangi sosok tubuh Gaara yang tertidur dikasur dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Menyadari ukuran kasur kelewat kecil untuk ukuran dua orang jantung Matsuri berdetak tidak tenang. Seriusan? _Apa aku harus melakukannya disini? Dengan dinding terbuat dari kertas? Yang benar saja dong! Benar-benar memalukan._

Matsuri menggusur tubuh Gaara yang berat dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja mata Gaara terbuka. Mata jade itu menatap Matsuri. melihat kelakukan suaminya, Matsuri merasa harus membuat alasan.

"Anda terlihat tidak nyaman. Ayo kemarikan kepala Anda. " Matsuri menepuk-nepuk bantal yang telah ia siapkan. Tapi Gaara tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

"Gaa—"

Bibir Gaara mengunci Matsuri seketika. Matsuri terbelalak karena merasa kaget. _Apa benar sekarang waktunya?_ Pikir Matsuri. Sepasang bibir Gaara mengunci bibir Matsuri dengan lembut. Gerakannya perlahan dan sangat manis. Matsuri terhanyut dan tanpa sadar bibirnya terbuka begitu saja saat Gaara menjilatnya untuk meminta ijin.

Salah satu tangan Gaara yang berada di tengkuk Matsuri menarik Gadis itu mendekat ketika tangan yang lainnya sibuk mengelus punggung mulus istrinya. Sekuat tenaga Matsuri menahan desahan begitu tangan Gaara menangkup dan meremas dadanya. Desahannya langsung menghilang dalam pergelutan lidah yang semakin tidak mau kalah.

Entah Kapan Gaara mengubah posisi mereka. Saat Gaara melepaskan ciuman meraka, Matsuri baru menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berada dibawah Gaara. Sambil mengambil napas yang rasanya memburu, erangan lain keluar dengan susah payah saat Gaara mengigit bagian sensitive lehernya.

Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya, membungkus seluruh tubuh Matsuri dengan berat badannya. Menciumi tubuh Matsuri dengan haus dan tangannya sibuk kesana kemari. Matsuri menarik kepala Gaara, meminta ciuman mesra dibibirnya. Mereka lagi-lagi berciuman panas, sudut bibir Matsuri merasa perih karena digigit Gaara, desahan yang tidak bisa ditahan Matsuri semakin menjadi saat tangan Gaara telah sukses membuka branya dan memainkan dadanya secara penuh.

"Uh, Gaara-sama…" Lirih Matsuri. Gaara menghentikan aksinya sebentar. Mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Matsuri yang memerah. Lalu ia menurunkan pandangannya pada tubuh gadis itu yang kini telah terekspos dan nampak terkejut dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Gaara…" Bisik Matsuri. Matsuri hendak meraih kepala Gaara untuk berciumaan saat Gaara terdengar bergumam lirih.

"…ta…"

"?"

Sekali lagi tanpa sempat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Gaara, Gaara telah menciumi dada Matsuri sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar.

"…na…ta…"

"?"

Matsuri seketika saja langsung terbangun dan menatap Gaara dengan wajah terluka. Matsuri harusnya tahu sejak awal! Gaara mengira ia adalah Hinata?! Yang benar saja dong!

Gaara yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri memaksa Matsuri untuk kembali merebahkan dirinya, Gaara mati-matian menahan tubuh Matsuri dan memegang kedua tangannya dengan paksa. Saat hendak mencium kembali bibirnya, Matsuri buru-buru menggigit bibir pria itu keras-keras dan menendangnya hingga ia jatuh terjerembab kelantai yang dingin.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras.

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah, Matsuri membenarkan bajunya dan menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi.

Sialann!

.~*~.

Jam pulang malam Gaara memang selalu malam. Jika waktu sudah mendekati pukul 12 malam, pintu depan rumah akan terbuka dan menampakan sosok Gaara yang kelelahan. Seperti saat ini. waktu telah menunjukan hampir tengah malam dan pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Matsuri menatap Gaara yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya dan menggeleng pelan. "Sudah makan?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Gaara selalu merasa memang memiliki istri. Inilah yang membuatnya bertahan dalam rumah tangga kelewat canggung miliknya. Meski mereka berdua telah menikah hampir selama 4 tahun, meski dirumah mereka hanya berdua saja. Momen-momen saat ia pulang larut dan ditunggui seseorang seperti inilah yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar memiliki istri. Bukan pergulatan di ranjang seperti yang lainnya.

"Belum."

Tatapan cemas Matsuri memenuhi penglihatannya. "Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Tidak sempat."

"Anda kan harus menjaga kesehatan. Jangan sampai lupa makan seperti itu. bagaimana kalau Anda nanti sakit? Tunggu sebentar biar kubuatkan sesuatu."

Setelah Gaara melepas jas dan dasinya, ia membuka satu kancing bajunya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Lalu tiba-tiba, gerakannya terputus saat melihat koran yang ada di sudut meja. Gaara meringis. Disembunyikan seperti apapun memang pasti akan ketahuan, jika Gaara ingin menyembunyikan artikel itu maka ia harus membeli semua koran di seluruh suna!

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Matsuri untuk menyiapkan sup. Sup jamur pedas yang terhidang bersama nasi putih yang masih panas mengepul membuat perut Gaara berisik. Gaara baru tahu bahwa ia sangat lapar. Apalagi sedari siang pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Gaara melihat Matsuri yang hanya menyediakan satu porsi.

Matsuri menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Matsuri terdiam sejenak. Lalu memalingkan mukanya dan mengangguk pendek.

"Che." Gaara berdecak. "Jangan berbohong seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

Matsuri menoleh perlahan. Menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf. Aku sedang diet."

Gaara mendengus pendek. Ia mengambil sesendok nasi dan menyodorkannya pada Matsuri. Mata Matsuri melebar. Gaara menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulut Matsuri sambil memberikan pandangan untuk memakannya. Sejenak keraguan menghiasi rona wajah istrinya. Wanita muda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan sendok itu masuk.

Saat Matsuri mengunyah, Gaara memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu saat Gaara mengunyah, ia menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Matsuri lagi… begitu seterusnya sampai mereka menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi.

Hujan turun dengan perlahan. Gemerisik gerimis di tengah malam membuat Gaara teringat akan sesuatu. Saat Matsuri hendak mengambil mangkuk kosong, tangan Gaara menahannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Gaara pelan. Mata Matsuri terlihat membulat kaget. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum gadis itu menguasai dirinya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan teh dulu."

Gaara mengangguk pendek dan melepas tangan istrinya.

_Semoga… semoga ia menyetujuinya._

Sambil menunggu istrinya membuat teh, ia mengambil tas dan jasnya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Ranjang mereka berdua yang tidak pernah berderak sekalipun terlihat menyedihkan. Padahal Gaara telah memilih ranjang dengan kualitas terbaik agar mampu menompang pergolakan tubuh mereka berdua. Gaara membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah piama secara acak dan memakainya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?"

Matsuri menyambut Gaara di ruang tengah dengan secangkir teh hangat yang masih beruap.

"Besok kau ada acara?" Tanya Gaara. Pria itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping istrinya. Ia sengaja mendekatkan duduknya sampai paha mereka bersentuhan.

"Ti—tidak."

Matsuri terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia menggeser duduknya pelan-pelan, melihat itu Gaara segera menahan tangannya.

"Matsuri." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. Wajah Matsuri terlihat tegang. Istrinya menundukan pandangannya saat Gaara menatapnya dengan serius.

Gaara meraih tangan Matsuri yang sedang memegang pegangan cangkir teh dan meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menarik Matsuri untuk mengadapnya.

"Matsuri tolong lihat aku."

Dengan gerakan kaku dan sangat pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah memastikan pandangan Matsuri kearahnya, Gaara mengusap pipi istrinya dan ia langsung memejamkan matanya. _Sabar! _Rapal Gaara. Istrinya yang terlihat ketakutan setiap kali ia sentuh… Gaara harus bersabar pada istrinya yang seperti itu. dengan lembut, Gaara mengusap tangan Matsuri yang terkepal. _Empat tahun… apa empat tahun masih belum cukup untuk membuat kita bersama? _

Gaara mengusap pipi Matsuri perlahan. Merasakan lembut kulit istrinya. Saat Matsuri terlihat mulai tenang. Gaara kembali berujar. "Kau istriku."

Sesuatu yang selalu ia pegang teguh. Sesuatu yang selalu ia ingat-ingat. Bahwa Matsuri adalah istrinya dan ia sangat membutuhkan gadis itu untuk berada disisinya…selamanya. Cinta atau bukan, itu urusan belakangan.

"dan aku suamimu. Benar begitu, kan?" Tanya Gaara perlahan.

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Aku adalah suamimu dan kau adalah istriku. Kita adalah sepasang suami-istri yang telah menikah hampir empat tahun. Tapi apakah kita telah bersikap seperti itu selama ini?"

Air hujan yang mengalir turun dibalik kaca jendela rumah seperti mengisyaratkan lamanya waktu yang diperlukan Matsuri untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Pertanyaan yang begitu sederhana. Tapi lehernya mendadak kaku saat ia ingin mengangguk.

Gaara menghela napas. "Saat aku mengatakan kau istriku. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Tapi saat aku mengatakan aku suamimu, apa kau menganggapku suami?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Anda katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti?" Pertanyaan Gaara berbalas gelengan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti."

Gaara ingin sekali menjelaskan semua keluhannya dari A sampai Z, tapi pandangan Matsuri yang seolah ingin mengatakan 'bicara apa,sih?' membuat mental Gaara mundur teratur. Sepertinya Gaara harus melakukannya perlahan-lahan.

Gaara melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Matsuri. lalu meraih cangkir teh yang sudah tidak panas dan meminumnya. Jam dinding antik seakan meremehkannya. Ia tahu, ia memang merasa payah.

"Sudahlah. sudah malam. Kita tidur saja."

Gaara berkata pada akhirnya. Saat Gaara hendak berdiri, Matsuri menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

Gaara menoleh pada Matsuri dan menunggunya melanjutkan bicara.

"Saat Anda mengatakan Anda adalah suamiku," Matsuri meremas tangannya seolah mengumpulkan kekuatan, "Kau… memang suamiku."

Mata Gaara melebar. Apa barusan ia bilang? 'kau?'

"Ah! Ma—maksudku…" Wajah Matsuri terlihat merona. Bibirnya bergetar dan tangannya meremas ujung bajunya.

"Stt!"

Gaara kembali duduk dan menatap Matsuri yang salah tingkah. Gaara tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya. Ia tahu sejak awal. Tapi Matsuri juga tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Gaara padanya. Matsuri mungkin bukan cintanya. Cintanya telah ia kubur habis untuk gadis lain yang kini telah menjadi istri sahabatnya. Ia sadar, perbuatannya yang memanfaatkan perasaan Matsuri untuk membunuh cintanya pada Hinata adalah tindakan yang sangat kejam. Tapi gadis itu tetap berada di sisinya meski dalam keadaan sulit. Menompang dirinya sendiri dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa Gaara bayangkan.

Perempuan yang telah hidup bersamanya selama empat tahun, menjadi teman tidurnya, berbagi toilet dengannya… entah berada disebelah mana hatinya menempatkan istrinya itu.

Istrinya yang kelewat baik, istrinya yang kelewat kuat…

Gaara hanya ingin ia berada di sisinya. ia tidak peduli apa ia sebenarnya mencintainya atau tidak. Ia hanya butuh Matsuri untuk membunuh perasaannya pada Hinata. Untuk mengingatkannya bahwa mereka sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing.

Dan sekarang, setelah ia mengatakan itu… Gaara merasa Matsuri mulai memaafkannya.

Gaara merengkuh Matsuri dan membenamkan kepalanya pada lehernya. Gaara benar-benar berharap ia bisa memberikan cinta untuknya yang terlalu baik hati ini. ia benar-benar berharap ia bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang terlalu tegar ini.

Tubuh Matsuri membeku saat Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

Tubuh Matsuri yang begitu kurus dan rapuh, entah bagaimana Gaara merasa sangat buruk karena telah memberikan penderitaan pada istrinya yang harusnya ia jaga sampai mati. Perasaan gadis ini… entah sedalam apa lukanya…

Gaara merasa sepasang tangan mungil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Tangan itu tak lama kemudian bergetar…

"Cinta…" Gumamnya. Suara lirih perempuan itu menggema di dadanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau lihat itu?"

Isak tangis mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sedari tadi hanya terisi suara detik jam dan hujan. Bahu Matsuri bergetar hebat. Ia meremas baju Gaara kuat-kuat dan terisak sejadi-jadinya. Tapi Gaara sendiri tidak tahu, suara siapa yang paling keras. Karena ia pun telah membasahi bahu Matsuri dengan air matanya.

Butuh waktu empat tahun bagi Matsuri untuk tahu kenyataan itu begitu pahit. Menikah dengan Gaara adalah hal pahit yang ia harap bisa terbiasa seperti saat meminum kopi.

"_Happy anniversary." _

Gaara melepas pelukannya dan mencium Matsuri lembut.

-TBC-

A/N: Hello… readers… lama tidak berjumpa. Maaf ya akhir-akhir ini Eiko super sibuk. Lambat banget updatenya ya… hahaha…

Em, ada scene semi M nongol nih… chapter-chapter berikutnya bisa-bisa pindah rate! Hahaha… nah buat anak-anak yang baik, kalo udah kelihatan ada scene mesum nongol, kalo mau tetep baca konfliknya bagian itu skip aja ya… hehehe

Konfliknya rada ribet ya? Eiko juga gak nyangka bakal sekusut ini. yah, klo ada yang bingung tinggal tanya aja di review nanti Eiko jawab deh…

Akhir kata.

Regards. Eiko-chi.


End file.
